1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television broadcast receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital television broadcast receiver, when selecting a selection item on a menu, it is common practice to perform an operation of tentatively selecting a desired item using up, down, left, and right cursor keys on a remote control transmitter and then pressing a determination key on the remote control transmitter.
Some of digital television broadcast receivers have a function of displaying a receiver operation guide for explaining a setting method, a recording method, and the like. In many cases, such a receiver operation guide is normally composed of contents of a plurality of pages for each item. Thus, to view an operation guide for a single item, an operation for changing pages needs to be performed. To change pages, there is a need to take two actions such as pressing a left or right cursor key and then pressing a determination key, for example.
Also, there is a receiver having a function of reproducing and outputting audio guidance for explaining contents of a receiver operation guide. In such a receiver, a key for inputting an audio guidance reproduction instruction may be assigned to a color key (a blue, green, red, or yellow key).